Classes
Classes Each class provides a unique gameplay style and experience. The goal is for players to create synergy between the classes they choose in order to overcome the most difficult challenges. Ice Mage Class type: ''DPS (Damage Per Second) ''Description: The Ice Mage has devoted his/her life to using magic to dispel energy. During his/her training, he/she uncovered the secrets behind removing so much energy from a concentrated spot that he/she was able to form ice just out of the water vapor in the air or the moisture in the ground. This ability has been weaponized in such a way that allows the Ice Mage to do significant burst damage from a decent range. Pyromancer Class type: ''DOT (Damage Over Time) ''Description: ''The pyromancer is a mage who has uncovered the secrets behind centralizing and concentrating energy. This has allowed him/her to superheat the air – creating devastating fires that can burn for unnatural amounts of time. This skill makes the pyromancer an excellent damage dealer if he/she can survive long enough for the fires to burn their enemies to death. '''Keeper' Class type: ''DPS/Healer ''Description: The Keeper – through mostly trial and error – has learned that there are ways in which mages can manipulate magic to control electrostatic activity. By supercharging electrons in specific locations, the keeper can establish an electrostatic link otherwise known as lightning. In addition to using this to attack enemies, the keeper can also use this in invigorate his/her allies, healing them of their wounds. Champion Class type: DPS Melee Description: ''The Champion is considered by most to be the ultimate warrior. With unyielding speed and devastating blows, the champion flies into battle wielding not one, but two swords at his disposal. The more quickly he/she can dispatch his/her enemies the better – perhaps this is the only way to fight against the evil forces of magic. For the champion, it is kill or be killed. '''Guardian' Class type: Tank Melee Description: ''The Guardian is the ultimate defender of the free people. With sword in hand and shield in front, the guardian recklessly leaps into the fray – intimidating all of their enemies to attack him/her. Sturdy armor and protective defense allows the guardian to keep on fighting for long periods of time without sustaining serious injury. This allows other members of the team to easily defeat the enemies while they are distracted with the guardian. '''Paladin' Class type: Support/Healer Melee Description: ''The Paladin is the true leader of any group. Wielding enormous swords, the Paladin inspires the party to take on any and all forces of evil. While charging into battle, many believe that their ability to fight improves drastically thanks to the Paladin’s inspiration. As such, the Paladin can enhance the team with buffs, and even heal them if necessary, all while fighting the enemy head on. Anyone would agree that with a Paladin in the party, anything is possible. '''Hunter' Class type: ''DPS Ranged ''Description: ''The Hunter is a master of the bow. The Hunter has dedicated his/her training to becoming the perfect predator long before the Calamity existed. However, this evil struck the world, forcing the Hunter to aim his/her bows at new targets. The Hunter specializes in long ranged combat and some say he/she is skilled enough to see their enemies from impossible distances. While the Hunter might not be the sturdiest fighter, it’s likely that you’ll never get close enough to see the bow that fires the arrows. '''Witch Hunter' Class type: ''DOT Ranged The Witch Hunter is a master alchemist. Throughout history, Witch Hunters were feared for their deadly poisons which can kill without a trace. And now, the Witch Hunters has discovered even deadlier ways to weaponize. By loading customized poison bolts onto a crossbow, these highly mobile hunters can doom their enemies with poison that slowly drains them to nothing. '''Rogue' ''Class type: ''DPS Melee ''Description: ''The Rogue can best be described as a knife with no colors. The Rogue can quickly disappear into the shadows like no other – completely hiding themselves from enemies at their will. Many fear the Rogue's ability to take a life without warning. If even for a second you think that a Rogue is coming after you, it’s probably too late.